After the Spring
by AxShadowxPast
Summary: It is now two years after Melchior Gabor has escaped from the reformitory to find Wendla Burgman dead. He has traveled for a long time stoping only to rest, but now he settles into a town where someone seems to be stirring up some contiversy.
1. No way to handle things

It had been nearly two years since Wendla Bergmann's death. Since Melchior had illegally left the reformatory he knew his only option was to leave town. Of course Melchior Gabor knew he did not have anywhere close to the funds he needed to leave for America, after all he was just a seventeen year old boy who had no job. That was when he made his choice to leave town and start a new. Of course there was only so far a boy that young could go. He traveled through nearly 20 towns until he found one he felt he would be able to settle down in.

It wasn't a small town, not at all similar to the one he had previously resided in. The reason he had decided to stay in this town was because of an incident that he had heard about while passing through town. There was someone in this town attempting to stir up some controversy. Of course it was working, after all this individual seemed to be spreading the same sort of Atheistic beliefs.

Of course the young man had no idea what he had just gotten himself into. He was able to find a cheap apartment in the 'bad' part of town. Of course Melchior found nothing really dangerous about this place. In fact, he felt he had the best chance to find the one stirring up all these troubles. This was probably the thing he needed to forget about all the problem that had been his fault in his previous town.

His first day in his new home began when he heard yelling in the apartment underneath his. Of course this noise irritated him, after the long journey he had just embarked on he was in no mood to be woken up by bickering couples. Of course this could've been a good thing. After all, if he wanted to meet this stranger he would have to get his ass out of his house.

Meanwhile, a 16 year old female had been woken up by her older brother. It was time for her to attend her school; of course it was scandalous to most people. After all, there were boys and girls mixed together in the classroom. Oh my! One might see a female's unclothed knee. To this brunette the worry about this school was absolutely ridiculous.

"Marlisa!" The young females mother shouted, she only had an hour to get ready for school. The brunette finally rolled out of her bed and walked over to the door.

"Mama, I'm up! I'll be down for breakfast soon." The female shut her door and walked over to her burrow. Marlisa opened up the drawer and pulled out the small clump of weed she had been hiding from her family. Of course she was smart enough to never smoke in her house. It would be considered another controversial thing if people found out a sixteen year old female was smoking pot after school.

Of course she had no real reason for it, but what reason did anyone ever have for doing anything. At this point Marlisa had begun to disagree with everything that was ever taught to her as a child. It had all happened that one day 4 years ago.

She was only 12 years old when it had happened, her oldest brother was visiting with his wife and they were sleeping in the room next to hers. It was late when she heard some one moaning , then there was begging. At first the innocent female knew nothing else other then praying then she noticed her brothers voice. That was when she left her room and traveled to the room next to hers.

"Marek..." She said as she opened the door. It was only a few quick moments but she saw her brother on top of his wife thrusting into her. The girls hazel eyes flashed over the couple's body and she stumbled back. Then she heard them both of them say words that she had only heard her father say.

"Marlisa!" He shouted while rushing over to her. She looked down for a quick moment and shuddered. "You must go back to bed and forget about this, ok?" The female nodded and ran back to her room. So many questions were swimming through her head. Since that night she began to read materials those would've found inappropriate for a female. Let alone a female as young as her. After reading these books, she learned that lots of it contradicted all that was taught to her as a child.

The brunette slipped her little bag of marijuana into her satchel. She quickly got dressed in the schools uniform and ran downstairs. Not many people were up so she was able to finish her breakfast in peace.

"I'll be home by supper." She said as she lefty the house. Marlisa left the house in a hurry and crashed into a tall brown haired male. He looked at her oddly and she looked right back.

"Way to be polite, jackass." She spat before leaving. After that encounter Melchior had a feeling this town wasn't the best place.


	2. All that's known

""Marlisa Ysuelt, stand." The female glanced over to her teacher for a log moment. It made her feel so disgusted when everyone did as these teachers instructed. Stand, why should she stand? Because she wasn't as mindless as the rest of the class?

"Marlisa Ysuelt, I said stand. If you aren't able to comprehend that request I suggest we send you back a few years in school." Marlisa glared at her teacher as the class of 20 began to snicker. The female stood up and looked at the teacher.

He was a full head and a half taller then her, also his body was built like a soldiers. For many his voice alone was intimidating, but Marlisa was no easily spooked. Especially if there was no reason for her to be spooked. The brunette stood up straight and looked up to her instructor.

"Tell me Ysuelt, is there any reason in particular you're wearing your uniform incorrectly?" The young woman looked down and saw that you were able to see a part of her leg; it seemed her socks were a little to short. Marlisa looked over to the instructor.

""Well, Knuppeldich..." The female began to say. "I apologize for not being a mindless replica like the rest of these girls. I apologize for wanting to add my own original idea's to this dull uniform, but most of all I apologize for not pulling up my skirt even more." The class began to snicker again; the teacher was not at all amused by the girls' attitude. The laughter stopped when the teacher smacked the girl in the chest with a ruler. The girl fixed her hazel eyes on the male. This caused him to smack her again.

"May that be a lesson for all of you who don't know how to hold your tongue. Take your seat Ysuelt." The girl sat down and went through the rest of the day silently. After all, she knew her afternoon would make the day seem better. She was curious as to who would show up, she had only invited three people to go to the river that afternoon, but she doubted any of them would have the balls to actually show up. Though it didn't stop her from wishing he would actually be there waiting for her with some matches.

"Now, I want you all to solve these ten equations and hand them in by the end of the day." Marlisa glanced up towards the clock and swore under her breath. There was only twelve minutes left to class. The brunette knew there was no possibly way she would be able to finish those problems in time. There was someone who could though, some one who sat right next to her. Her childhood friend, Merdardus Adalward, it was him who she dreamed bout occasionally.

"Merdus, I need help..." She whispered. The blonde male glanced over to the smaller female. His ice blue eyes locked with her hazel eyes and he sighed and he let her copy off of him. The bell rang signaling for everyone to go home. Marlisa ran out of the classroom before she could be held behind for any more beatings. She ran up beside her friend ad gave him a hug causing a few other students to run into the in the hallway.

"Marli, I know you're thankful for me helping you out... Again, but still. You will get in even more trouble if you are caught touching a male student like this. I will get in trouble too." With that the brunette let her friend go as they walked out of the building in silence. Once they were off school grounds she grabbed onto his hand and smiled.

"So Merdus, are you going to join me in the field today. So we can slip into a little bit of heaven together." The girl reached into her satchel and pulled out the bag of marijuana. The boys blue eyes widened as he forced her to put it back in her bag.

"Marli... I'm not comfortable with you doing these sorts of things. What do you think God would say? You know...I'm worried about where you may end up if you don't repent for all this soon. Marlisa...I don't want to open up the paper one day read you've been taken away from here... Or that you died in some gutter..." The girl forced out a small laugh.

"Well, I'm not letting this go to waste Merdus, I'll smoke it by myself then. Though there's always safety in numbers. I'll just leave that to you and your conscience when you read about me in the paper tomorrow." The female gave him a small look before she started to run towards the river. It didn't surprise her when she saw he wasn't right behind her.

The girl sighed a little bit disappointed and rolled her first joint. The 16 year old reached into her bag and took out a light. After a few pulls she noticed someone down a the river a little. It wasn't a problem until her started to walk towards her. The girl tried to shove everything in her bag as quickly as possible. Of course the smoke that was getting in her eye made this task a little more difficult.

"I know what you're doing, but I wont tell anyone if I can join in." The female froze and turned around. She gasped when she realized it was the man who knocked her over this morning.

"You!" She shouted "You're the fucker who knocked me on my ass this morning!" The brown haired male closed his eyes obviously annoyed by the females words.

"Yeah, about that I was in a rush. I was about to apologize but you ran away so quickly, were you heading off too school." The male took an uninvited seat next to Marlisa. She hand him the joint and he took a drag.

"Yeah...I'm a third year at The Liuberht Academy for young men and women. It's really quite dull there." He handed it back over to her and she took another pull from it. "You don't seem much older then me... Are you out of school already?" She questioned. The female took another drag and glanced over the older man.

"I was expelled two years ago. It doesn't matter to me. All the things they taught me in school were shit." She handed the last bit of the joint over to the male.

"I agree." She watched him finish it off and look over to her. "I'm Marlisa Yueslt, and you are?"

"Melchior Gabor." She watched him stand up and offer her a hand. Marlisa grabbed on and allowed him to pull her up. "I hope to be seeing more of you, shall we meet here the same time tomorrow." A small smile spread across the females lips. She nodded.

"I can't promise that I will have anymore left by then." The female grinned as they began to walk down the path. "I would like to walk alone from here, I'm not the type of girl who mindlessly walks with boys not knowing there's always a ulterior motive. Which is probably to get me into bed with you." Before Melchior had a chance to defend himself the female ran off.

It didn't take to long before she arrived at home, her parents were both still at work, it was just her, her older brother and his child.

"It's about time you're home. Watch her..." He handed his small child over to his younger sister and froze. "You smell, take a bath when I get back." With that he let and the female sighed.

"Maybe if I'm lucky this new guy will have some balls..." She mumbled to herself.


	3. Thought is suspect

Marlisa was wearing a lilac dress that cut off four inches above her knee, her black stocking were an inch shorter then the small dress. She was by the riverside, by herself at first. That was the reason why she decided to take her stockings off and go walking through the water. There was no one in sight, no reason to feel ashamed about slipping out of her stocking and dipping her legs into the cool water. At first she felt cold, but she got used to the water, also she felt two hands genitally grab onto her waist.

The female closed her eyes and leaned her head back. The hands began to roam around her body. They moved up from her waist to her breast. It was then when she felt the male press his lips to her neck. She let out a soft moan as he continues to grope her breast with one hand and moved the other down to the bottom of her skirt. She bit her bottom lip as the male pulled up her skirt and slipped his hand into her panties.

"Marlisa..." The female smiled, until it seemed as though someone was shaking her. It was then when the young woman opened her eyes and realized she was in her room be woken up by her older brother. She shuddered at the thought of him being the male from her dream, though that was unlikely. "You seemed scared.. Did you have a bad dream." The female looked up to her brother and shook her head.

"It was just odd..." She mumbled quietly, her older brother gave her a concerned look, she could tell he wanted her to elaborate. "I was by the river... I took off my stockings then a male came up behind me and he moved his hands across my body... He kissed my neck softly then..." The female stopped and looked to her upper legs.

"I'm not comfortable with you having dreams like that about boys... Who was he? Merdardus Adalward? I can tell you fancy him." The young female glared at her older brother. "It was him wasn't it?"

"I wouldn't know...I never saw his face..." The female sighed as her brother got off the bed.

"Ger up, get dressed and go to school, Mother wont be home until next week so I'm in charge until then. I want you back before sundown, do you understand?" The brunette nodded and closed the door the got changed for school.

Marlisa walked out of her house silently. She didn't want to be bothered by her brother anymore. As the female walked down the road she sighed realizing she would be getting to school very early. She couldn't help but hope she would run into Merdardus or that Melchior, both would undoubtedly brighten up her day.

"Marli!" She heard a familiar voice shout, she turned around and saw just the man she wanted to see, the he looked exhausted. Marlisa threw her arms around him, he genitally wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm so glad to see you're alright... I honestly felt that you were harmed in some way."

"Is that why you look so tired?" She asked while walking beside him, the blonde haired male quickly shook his head.

"No I wish it was...I had a dream last night... Well it was more like a nightmare..." The male shuddered and Marlisa quirked her brow. "I was in school and a girl... She walked to the front of the classroom and pulled off her stocking... And her legs, those legs Marlisa I don't think you would ever be able to understand me having a dream of this nature. I was so frightened... I'd never felt this way before and when I woke up... That was the most frightening part, I had this" He stopped himself from talking. "I'm sorry Marlisa...I doubt you understand any of this any more then I do." A small grin spread across the females lips.

"You underestimate me Merdus, I understand very well what happened to you." The female giggled a little. "It happens to all men, and I'm assuming it isn't your first time you had dreams like this. Am I correct?" He nodded at her shyly, a light shade of pink beginning to show on his cheeks. The brunette sighed and leaned closer to him, "I've had dreams of this sort too Merdus, I can assure you that it's nothing to be ashamed. Of course my dreams aren't haunted with stocking less legs."

"What are your dreams like..." He asked. Marlisa quirked her head too the side and looked over to the school in front of her.

"I'll tell you everything..." She said while leaning in closer to him he took a small step back, but the female gripped his arm and pulled him towards her. "Just ditch at lunch and meet me by the river."

"But" The blonde boy began.

"But what? We might get into big trouble with the school?" The boy nodded and she scoffed. "I don't care about any of that today, neither should you. Merdardus... It's been so long since me and you have been together...Alone. We haven't been able to really talk." The female looked up at him, hoping this sort of despite look would work. For a minute she saw his expression soften.

"Marlisa...We can't just leave in the middle of the day, think what will happen to the both of us. What reason do you have for doing this anyway?" He asked while taking his hand back from her.

"Because I can, that's why. And also because we are instructed not to. Merdus, they're attempting to shelter us from all these things that shouldn't be hidden from us. All these things we as human deserve to know and experience as soon as we feel we're ready. Yet they all hide it from us, they don't allow us to experience life the way we want to. If all these people believe in God and that he gives us the ability to make our own decisions...Then why don't they actually let us make our own decisions..."

"I suppose this is just something we need to accept. It's impossible for one person to make a big change...So just stop trying for now and accept the way society wants you." after saying that he walked away from the girl.

Marlisa was upset with what her friend had just said to her, was she not clear enough... Did he not desire the same thing as her? It did seem like it. Thinking more on this, Marlisa decided not to go into school. Instead she turned around and walked back into town. She would have to stay away from the clean cut area in town. If anyone who knew her mother saw her they would take her straight to the principal or even worse... They may take her to her brother.

She rushed into the other side of town and sighed a little. What did people find all that nerve wrecking about this place. It was basically the same. The female looked to the floor and continues walking.

"Marlisa?" The girl jumped at the mention of her name, she looked over and saw Melchior. She quickly ran over to him "Marlisa what exactly" The female cut him off by covering his mouth with her hand.

"I don't want to go to school Melchior." She lowered her hand. "Tell me, do you live here?" The girl asked tilting her head a little bit. He nodded at her.

"Just three blocks from here I was buying food for breakfast." He lifted up his paper bag full of groceries.

"Take me there; I would like to see it. Also I need a place to hide out until classes are finished." The older male paused for a moment. He wasn't all that keen on letting a stranger into his home, but then she glanced up at him from underneath her eyelashes. He couldn't help but think of Wendla for a quick moment.

"Ok, I'll take you." The male agreed and she smiled. This again reminded him of Wendla, though he knew this new girl was nothing like her.

"Thank you."


	4. Color the hours

Marlisa followed the taller man back to his apartment building silently. She couldn't help but believe that this day would turn out quite interesting. The brown haired female smirked at the prospect of spending the day with an older, more enlightened mind. If she had to judge Melchior simply by how he was with her the other day down by the river, she would have to say that he was a man who lived the way he wanted to live his life. Not the way that would be most convenient for him. That was one thing the two would have in common.

The male glanced back at her occasionally, making sure she was not lost in the small crowd. He couldn't help but be a little weary of the young girl. He couldn't deny that she was pretty, and the men in this part of town usually jumped at the chance of speaking to pretty young girls like her. The brown haired man caught a drunk eying up the younger girl, he reached back for her wrist and pulled her closer.

The female was taken off guard by this action and opened her mouth to yell. He gave her a pleading look, hoping she wouldn't, for then things would look very bad on his part. What would they all think, an 17 year old boy pulling a small, frail 16 year old female behind him? He was pretty sure she was a virgin and betrothed to someone, like much of the other girls in this town. Melchior would be locked up, for he doubted this girl would take the time to say anything in his defense. He did not know much about Marlisa, nor did he care to know all that much.

The last time he got involved with a female in a romantic relationship things did not end well for her. Her story ended by her pretty little face being covered with dirt. He would never forgive himself for letting her be alone for so long. He could never bring himself to think of another girl the same way he thought of Wendla.

"Marlisa, we are not in the best of company at the current moment." He whispered into her ear. He took a breath in, inhaling her strangely intoxicating scent. "I think it would be best if we were to link arms or hold hands. The last thing I want is you being lost to the perverts of the city."

She was obviously embarrassed by his words, but she gripped his hand in hers. Marlisa did not really trust Melchior, but she supposed it would be better to be taken advantage of by him then to be used by one of the old drunks. Marlisa shook her head at the thought of a forty year old drunk taking her virginity.

"Fine, I shall humor you Mr. Gabor. But I will let you know, this is only for my own sake that I am doing you the honor of holding you hand. I do not do this with others, for I believe that the expectations that society has of a male and female who are courting is utterly ridiculous. I personally believe that how this droll place describes 'courting' is ridiculous."

The male smiled a little at her words. Although he knew they were intended to make him feel like a mindless fool, he found it all very amusing. She seemed a lot like how he was two years ago, how he still is now.

"Well, Miss Yuselt you seem to have a lot to say for someone so small." The girl narrowed her eyes at his comment.

"Unfortunately for you Mr. Gabor size has nothing to do with ones intellect. I know this because if it did you would be a genius, which I am sorry to inform you, you are not." The female added on a small grin hoping it would cause the words to wound his pride even more, but again Melchior was amused.

"You are a very blunt woman; many people must loathe you for that." He said as they walked up the stairs to his apartment. Marlisa followed cautiously and nodded, agreeing with his last statement.

"Yes, many do not approve of my manner of speech or action, but that does not concern me much. For I, unlike many of my piers, do not care how others view the way I live my life. They simply are disagreeing because it is not in the 'norm', but really now Melchior I can't help but think more about that. If we were all to live our lives the way everyone expected, then we would not ever have any new inventions. Or no new revolutions, logically, if we all lived how we were supposed to we would all still be trapped in the dark, droll stone age. Though I must say, this age that we inhabit now is not much better." Marlisa curtly retracted her hand from Melchior and took a seat down on one of the wooden chairs located at the table.

"You are very wise for your age Marlisa, 16 am I correct?" Melchior inquired. The girl nodded and placed her satchel down on the floor. "You speak well beyond you years, unfortunately wisdom such as yours is not very well appreciated by the outside world. Those streets are full of fools who believe whatever is fed to them, just to make there life a little easier to live. I find it to be a rather sad existence, which was why I stopped living up to societies expectations for me and decided to live up to my own expectations. I find myself to be a lot happier this way."

"Where did you come from?" Marlisa asked bluntly, she had to admit; now she was rather curious of this new male. He seemed so scholarly, and not at all afraid to voice his true opinion. Not, at all like Merdardus. But, different was not always better. She would not throw away her affections for Merdardus so quickly, especially not for a man whom she had only just met.

This question struck a cord with Melchior; he left his town wanting to leave everything there in the past. Now this girl, this incredibly witty girl wished him to dig up everything that he had tried so hard to bury? He would not dig it up, not for her. He would allow all of that to remain buried just like Mortiz just like Wendla. He wasn't about to go back and dig there corpse up was he? The why should he dig up all the memories of them?

"I come from a small town of little interest." He said to the female brusquely. It was transparently obvious that Melchior had a problem with talking about his past. Marlisa sighed, admitting defeat. She was not one to pester, but she knew she would find out everything eventually. She always did.

"Well that sounds utterly tedious!" The girl said laughing a little. He allowed a small smile to cross his lips. "Though, it is probably the reason you are so insightful today, is it not?"

He shrugged a bit at her question knowing full well she was right. He began to read all those materials simply because he was bored. He thought that if had lived in a larger town like this he would not have felt inclined to begin his research in the field that many had placed there taboo's in.

"I suppose,:

"Aye, I have the same reasons for starting too… Well…. Almost… But I do not care to speak about that at the current moment. You know Melchior I had the most… amazing dream last night." The female smiled hoping he would be one fellow she would be able to discus this with.

"Oh. Do go on." He said with a smirk. The girl bit her lips for a moment before continuing on with her dream. She felt he would be able to handle any detail so she did not leave any of it out. She examined his expression as they spoke and saw he would sometimes grin at her statements. It was a little confusing to her why he would do that, but she did not question it.

"Well, of course it isn't the first time I had a dream like that. But I find it odd to dream about such things as I have never experienced any of that before. I have yet to be kissed upon the cheek by a male other then my brother or father."

"Well those dreams are simply a way of telling you that your body wants…. Your body needs to give into those passionate scenes. You are probably having dreams like that because you've never even been kissed on the cheek by a male. You're probably curious to what it feels like?" He inquired. Marlisa rose and eyebrow and sighed.

"I doubt the lips of another upon my flesh feel much different then the lips of my father or brother. Though, I know I long for the feelings to differ." The female closed her eyes as she felt an annoying fluttering in her stomach.

"You amuse me Marlisa." He said as he leaned towards her and silently pressed his lips to her cheek. The female immediately felt her pale face flush red. She was wrong; it definitely was a very different feeling. Not the actually kiss, or maybe it was how the kiss was executed. There had to be a damn good reason where her body would react to his kiss so enthusiastically. She felt it longing for more; she wanted him to touch her as the male had been touching her in the dream. This, of course, was a feeling she did not act upon. Instead she covered her cheek and smiled a little. "You truly amuse me, in a very good way might I add."

Melchior was cursing himself for his words and actions. He wanted so badly not to get involved with her at all, but he found it ridiculously hard not to. Hell, it took so much determination for him not to kiss her lips. He knew that would've caused an awful reaction as apposed to this one. Marlisa's opinions were different but she was no slut. He could tell that she would not appreciate any further actions taken on his part.

The hours flew by, they ate breakfast and lunch, they discussed many different issues and Marlisa believed they could now call each other a friend. It was very odd, for the longest time her only friend had been Merdardus, but now she had Melchior too. Merdardus and Melchior, complete opposites, but still she felt as though she could be completely open with either of them.

"Thanks for today, I will be seeing you tomorrow at the river, correct?" She inquired. Melchior nodded, causing a smile to spread across her lips. "Good, you just gave me incentive to get me through the day. Good Bye Melchior." She said beginning to walk back down the stairs.

"Good bye, Marlisa." He said silently


	5. You watch me, just watch me

The dark haired female took the long way home giving her time to truly comprehend all that had been discussed at Melchior's flat. He was so clever, much more interesting then the fools who taught at her jail they called a school. The female did not regret for one moment that she had skipped school. She did not regret missing a chance to see Merdardus' face for even just a moment. After all, a day that would have been filled with secretive glances towards Merdardus was filled in by an enlightening afternoon full of eye contact with Melchior.

The girl sighed and slung her satchel over her shoulder as she was about halfway through the town. The girl looked to the floor and smiled a little as she thought more about Melchior. Not only was he handsome and witty, but there also was an air of mysteriousness about him. For he refused to get into detail about his past, all Marlisa was truly able to find out was that he had been sent to a behavioral correction school and when he came back things had changed in ways that he did not like. They had changed in ways where had felt extremely guilty. Therefore he concluded that he had to leave his town. So he did, and that was his reason for arriving here. Unfortunately he did not know how much longer he wished to stay.

When Marlisa entered her hoe she was greeted by her older brother's scowl. She gave him a sweet smile and tried to walk past him. He grabbed her satchel and threw it on the floor, Marlisa was a little taken back. He was not normally this angry, she caught him glancing behind her at there father.

"Papa, you're home!" She said with a smile, she turned around and ran over to hug him. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pushed her back.

"We received a notification from your school that you did not attend your classes today. Now you see Marlisa I was rather confused, since you did not see to be at home sick in bed, and I do not believe you're brother gave you permission to give you a personal day. Now, do you care to tell me your side of this story?" The female bit her bottom lip lightly and glanced back at her brother.

"She was probably slutting it up with some drunkard at a bar. I wouldn't put it past her, especially since she seems to have the need to contradict authority." Her father stuck her cheek and tossed her to the side, she stumbled and grabbed her cheek and glared over at her brother.

"I damn well wasn't doing that and you know it!" She shouted.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past you. After all, with your personality and those special dreams you've been having. I don't doubt that you've fucked already. You slut, you spoiled yourself and this families name!" He yelled walking closer to her. She simply stood up straight and looked him straight in the eye.

"I, sir, am not spoiled. I have never let a man lay hand on any inappropriate area, for I have not felt that it is right. And yes, I did not attend those pointless, dull brainwashing sessions you all are intent on calling school. I did not attend, simply because I did not feel like allowing my brain to rot away any more then it already was."

"Marlisa Thea Yuselt! I will not have you talking like that about your educators, for I do not want to allow myself to believe that you are simply putting my and your mothers' money to waste by paying for you to tend that special school."

"Well, Father that is rather ignorant of you." She said curtly. The room was silent, before Marlisa could get another word out, her fathers hand struck her across the face again. She closed her eyes for a moment and fought back the urge to cry. Only weak fools cried in front of others. Weak minded fools, they were the people who wanted nothing other the pity from there selves and others foolish enough to give in to it. That was something she did not want. Pity was something she could hardly tolerate.

"Get her out! Get her out of my sight before I do something far worse!" The elder child was silent as he saw hw hard his father was attempting to fight back the urge to hurt her much, much worse. "GET HER OUT!" Marlisa felt a hand grip her shoulder and pulled her up the stairs towards her room.

"You, I do not understand you Marlisa…." The older male said angrily as he tossed her down on to the bed.

"That does not surprise me, it is rather hard for a simpleton to understand the way a geniuses mind works." He brother scowled and pulled her up off the bed by both her shoulders.

"I will hit you Marli, I will hit you many times harder then father did and without control. I was not given the same opportunities that you are being given! I did not have the luxury of the options that you are being given! When I was your age I was out working, if I were to pull the shit you've been pulling I would not be around. So I suggest you learn how to hold your tongue behind your teeth before you spew your foolishness at us again. And if I hear you have cut school again, to smoke pot or what ever the fuck you did! I will get the sack and throw you to the bottom of the river myself." He threw her back and left her room, slamming the door behind her.

Fortunately, the tears had passed, and the feeling was no longer around. Instead she was feeling a little embarrassed. He was right, but it was something she would never say out loud. It was not something her pride would allow herself to say out loud. The girl laid in her bed and took off the stockings to her uniform. She heard yelling down there. Her brother wanted her out of the house. The mother still felt she was to young and foolish to live on her own and the father did not voice his opinion. He was still silent, that was one thing she could imagine regretting. After all, Marlisa loved her father the most. Getting him that upset was not something she liked.

The female tossed her black socks on the floor and rolled onto her side as she slipped off her vest and began to unbutton her blouse. She slipped it off and tossed it next to her vest and socks. She looked down to her under-dress and silently slipped off the long plaid skirt. She flung it on the other side of the room and quickly covered herself with the blankets.

She lifted them up just enough to see her underwear. They were rather plain for someone like her, but that was not why she was looking. In fact, Marlisa wasn't ever sure why she was tempted to look at it. Obviously she had seen it before, but then again seeing was different then actually looking. The female observed everything about her body from under her clothes. It made her feel rather good. She smiled as she rolled over onto her side. Tomorrow was Saturday, that meant she was off, she would visit Melchior. That seemed like an interesting was to spend her afternoon. With that she rolled onto her side and drifted off to another dream.

The male hands had actually went up her skirt and know they were not wasting the opportunity to explore her body. She only saw her face and the hands. Those firm hands how she longed to know the body that possessed those hands. For she wished to feel as good as she did in this dream in real life. Even if those hands and the man who they belonged to could possibly spoil her. She did not care. After all she was planning on leaving town soon. It would be a shame if she further disappointed her family even more, as soon as she had came up with a better plan and a person to leave with she would be gone.

Merdardus was, of course the one she wished to leave town with. She wished to do so much with him, after all he was her best friend above anything else. Unfortunately she sometimes felt that those desires were somewhat one-sided, but it wasn't really something she was able to shut off. She was hopping to be able to convince him to leave with her. She would ask him about it tomorrow when they were going down to the river for a bit. He had finally agreed to smoke pot with her. This was a perfect opportunity to let him loosen up. Marlisa would not let this chance go to waste.


	6. You’re gonna crash and burn

As the sun rose Marlisa jumped out of her bed and quickly wasked. Toda was a very important day for her and she would no be fiflthy for it. Marlisa walked over to the vanity that laid at the foot of her bed and slowly began to brush the tangles out of her hair. She was never disapointed with how she looked, but today she just felt sub par. Taking a closer look at herself, she felt she looked dull and usless. That began to make her feel dull and useless. A feeling that Marlisa Yueslt did not like one bit.

The brunetter rushed down the stairs hoping her brother and father were still asleep. She glanced over to the table and saw her mother sitting down drinking some tea. Marlisa faltered back for a moment hoping her mother did not notice her, but it became immediately clear that Marlisa's presence was known. Her mother looked to the floor and shook her head.

"Marli… Sit on my lap, I know… I just want to know that you're still here." Marlisa looked to the floor and uncomfortably sat on her mothers lap. The female looked to the ground silently. "You're going out?" The older woman inquired, he young brunette simpl nodded allowing her mother to finger her hair. "MerdardusI don't doubt… He was such a good boy, he really was always such a good boy. I know that you're still a good girl Marli…. You're brother doesn't think so and you're father… I don't know… But I don't think you should come back her tonight. I don't think you should come back here for a little bit."

Marlisa quickly stood up and faced her mother, he voice was caught in her chest. She couldn't speak, no words would form, the girl bit her lop and shook her head.

"You would all have me wondering about like an animal in the god damn street. You all want me out then…. I hate…. I can't stand_! You ignorant pigs! You know nothing besides whats written in those foolish books of yours! And all you fools loathe me because my methods of living are not scripted in your bibles! You watch me! Just watch me!" It was then when her two other family memebers walked down stairs. Mareks wife and child right behind them. "I'll show you all! I will show you that I am better then ou! You all want me to die out there! You all expect me to die out there! I wont, I wont die. I will trust my mind, I will no longer have it poluteted by this nonsense of fools making believe." The knot formed in her mouth again. She was out of words to say. He mother was crying and her father simply looked to the ground. Her brother quickly walked over to her and threw her against the wall. Marlisa shrieked, her dad just walked up the stairs. He lifted her chin up and slapped her, hard, harder then she had ever felt. Marlisa stood up and glared at him. He hit her again, harder then before, small shrieks coming out with each hit.

"I can't feel a fucking thing." She spat at him, he threw her towards the stairs.

"Get what ou need and get out! GET OUT! You foolish worthless bitch!! You ungreatful cunt! You fiflhy street slut!" Marlisa turned her back to him and ran up stair frntically packing her things into a bag. Only what she needed, she could hardly focus her whole body was shaking. She looked in the mirror and saw briuses atarting to form. Marlisa swore and rushed back down the stairs.

"I'm surprised you're dick doesn't just shrivel off that pathetic mound of grease you call a body. You're the worthless uneducated one, the pathetic one! You will NEVER amount to anything! NEVER! Don't expect to hear from me again you worthless pile of cow shit. And if you hit me again, you will fucking pay! I have guy friends! Yeah, fucking guy friends! None of which would be too keen on hearing about this." She saw his face redden and she ran out of the house.


	7. A shadow passed

She didn't cry, she wouldn't allow herself to cry. After what seemed centuries Marlisa reached the river and sat down. Her hands were violently shaking she took out her pot bag and her rolling paper. Her hands were shaking so much she didn't even attempt to roll a joint. It seemed hours for Merdardus to show up, but when he did she trhew a smile on her face. It hurt a little, but she wanted to make him happy. He ran over to her, panting slightly.

"Marlisa, I'm so sorry…I'm……late……Marli, you're face? What happened? Are you okay?" Marlisa looked up to her childhood friend and nodded, she would not let her emotions interfer with her afternoon.

"I'm fine, it just_" Merdardus sat next to her and lifted up her bag, he placed it down beside her and frowned. Marlisa followed suite, "Merdus…" The female placed her trembling hands to his cheeks and looked at him. He was still looking to the bag. "Is something wrong, you lok so pal_" She gasped as he took a hold on her hand and lowered it to the ground. He continued to grip it tightly, pretending not to notcie her trembles.

"Your bag is heavy Marli, is your family going on a trip to Poland to visit you're aunt." The girl shook her head, glancing to the floor. "You're Uncle in England?" He asked his voice craking a little. As soon as she shook her head again, the boy bit his bottom lip tightly "Marlisa…. Why are your bags packed." There was no answer. "Please tell me…" She shook her head. "Marli, I care about you! That's why I need to know, something happened… I may be foolish but I'm not a complete mroron… The bruises on our face… Your packed bag, that fact that ou're trembling now even when I touch you." Merdardus shook his head and looked to the ground "They kicked out then?" She noddedfeling his hand leave hers. She closed her eyes and pulled her knees up to her chest hoping it would make the shaking stop. She glanced over and Saw Merdardus attempting to roll them a blunt, she smiled a little at him as he brought it to his lips and took a deep breath in. He placed it in the girls mouth. She took a pull and leaned on his shoulder, the blond didn't say anything he simply placed his arm around her shoulder. They sat for what seemed hours smoking in silence, but eventually there was no pot left. Marlisa smiled a little at th opertunatiys she had now.

Merdardus was grinning back at her, she brought her hand up to his cheek. He shook his head an quickly stood up. She frowned again and let out a small groan.

"I'm really very late. I will see you tomorrow and I will… Uh I will help you with this thing propblem situation." With that he ran off and Marlisa laid down on her suitcase. It wasn't long until she fell asleep.

The dream didn't happen that time. She had no dream at all, it was just silence and black. It was silence until she heard someone call out her name. The female shot up when someone touched her. She let out a small shriek and pulled her knees up to her chest. She felt someone place there hand on her back and turned to see a familiar face. It was Melchior Gabor, her breathing stopped for a moment as his facial expression voiced concern.

"You should get home, it's dark your family…" He stopped for a moment and looked to her bag. "They're probbly worried." Marlisa looked at him and shruged holding the tears in her chest.

"It's not all around town yet? That's amusing, well Melchior, this medow is my new home. On night like this of course. And on rainy days, I'll go fuck some strange man for a bed and when it begins to snow… I'll hoprfully be gone by then. One way or another… I will _hopefully_ be gone." Melchior put his hand out to her, she looked at it for a long minute. He took her hand and pulled her too her feet. She looked at him, very surprised as he picked up her suitecase. "Put it down! Put it down now! I don't want to go back! Melchior I am not going back to that house! I a staying here, let me go! Let me go now!" She shrieked, pounding her small fist on his chest. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. She let out a small cry, followed by another. She shook her head and continued to cry into his chest. He simply stood silently allowing her to let it all out. He cautiously placed a hand on her back.

"I'm not taking you back to that uncivilized place to be beaten anymore… But I will not let you die here in the medow. And I will not allow you to be spoiled by some undeserving drunk… You will stay with me, I will sleep on the floor until we can sort everything out…" Of course Melchior was not all too happy to have this girl in his home, but he was still happy beyond recognition. It was odd, he only just met this girl, but he was so intigued by her. He pulled her clooser to his chest just waiting for her crying to stop.

"I-If you want me_" He placed his hand over her mouth and shook his head. Marlisa closed her mouth, he grabbed her hand and the two walked off into town to his apartment. When the two arrived Melchior placed her bad down next to the bed and lead her too the bed. The female sat down and looked over to Melchior who was putting a kettle on the stove.

"Why exactly are you doing this?" Marlisa asked bluntly, obviously trying to heal her wounded pride. He simply shook his head and looked back to her. She narrowed her eyes and watched himcarefully. "It appears that you don't want me for a good fuck or else I'd probably be on my back right now." Melchiors face went pale, he just continued to make tea pretending not to hear her. He waned her, he knew that he wanted her so badly. He shuddered a bit at this thought. She laughed a bit. "You'll probably fucking sneak up on me in the night and rape me. Make me scream like your little bitch." She shook her head. And smirked a little. "You may seem refined, but you are still a man. A man who I know has a breaking point. Men… They are weak when it comes to there desires. Like my brother…" She stopped speaking for a moment. She didn't see it as Melchiors business, but she had already cried in front of him. Maybe he deserved to know what everything was about.

"What about you're brother Marlisa…" He said concern lacing his voice, this caused her to pause and look over at him. "What did you're brother do? Was he the one who hit you?" Marlisa nodded opening her mouth, the words were starting to come easier.

"Yeah… When I woke up this morning, my mom told me not to come back.. You see there was this silly fight that I'm not going to get into right now. Aparantly I'm a slut… Me a slut? Fucking funny… But, I flipped out on her, I couldn't control myself then my brother and fther came down stairs and then he was yelling then her pushed me and he hit me, again and again and again. It never seemed to stop, and my father just walked away. It stoped for a bit, then her started again. I was just standing there like an imbecile… I didn't even try to defend myself… I don't know why, I just fucking stood there." Melchior poured two cups of tea and sat next to her.

"He wont do that again… I wont tolerte it. I will_" Marlia shook her head and took a sip of tea.

"No, just leave it… It's ok. I'm going back to bed." She said handing him the tea. He stood up and walked to the table watching her as she fell asleep.


	8. Sorrow doing a new dance

The next morning came much quicker then Marlisa wanted it too. It was the day for her to mull over all of her acions that lead up to her expulsion from her house. She cursed herself for letting her tounge run off and say all those things to her family. It was foolish of her, and it upsetted her father. But, Marlisa felt a little number towrds him ever since the first time he struck her. She didn't like being hit, it was something her brother did way to much for her like. He would hit her, his wife and maybe even his child when they got older. The thought disgusted her, her brother disgusted her. Marlisa bit her bottom lip lightly and shut her eyes tight as she heard the front door open.

She immediately covered her face with the covers and listened. It was melchior, she knew it was him, but it was all so odd. Being in his house, smelling his scent wearing his shirt…. Marlisa's heart stopped for a moment as she took a closer look at her clothes. It wasn't her dress, no where close I wasn't even a bloody dress. It was a plain whit long sleeve shirt, that was obviously Melchiors.

"Melchior…." He voice cracked a bit, she heard the footsteps stop, then start over to her bed. She was silent, and very embaresssed. "You… took off my clothes?" She shouted sitting up quickly. The older boy's face went pale as he shook his head. "Yes you did you bloody prat! What reason did you have for taking off my dress. It was in lovely condition! You just want a peep show while I was sleeping_" Melchior covered her mouth with his hand. She let out an exasperated shriek. He shook his head.

"First off, what you had under that dress was not my main concern…I" Before Melchior could say something Marlisa let out another muffled shriek. "Sorry, sorry I really didn't mean it like that I didn't eve look, but I just took you're dress to be washed. It was covered in dirt and… blood and it really wasn't as lovely as you thought. Also after you fell asleep I realized I needed to see if you had any wnds that needed to be tended to and you did. Nothing serious, just a few cuts, no need for stiches." Marlisa shook her head suddenly becoming aware of the imense amount of pain she was in. She went to stand up, Melchior reached his arms out to help her. She shook her head and walke dover to her bag, she was very embarssed, these wounds would heal up in no time. But her wounded ego would take quite a bit longer, she never wanted to let herself go. Especially not infront of a stranger she had met little less then a week ago. He throat tightned up, but she wouldn'y cry in front of him, not again.

"Well, I suppose I'm going to have to trust you Herr. Gabor." The girl bit her bottom lip tightly. "After all, you have taken me in, and it seems that you have no alterior motive. And if you do, then I suppose I am pretty much fucked…" Melchior grinned. He wasn't exactly sure why he was, maybe it was just the fact that she would mae an attempt to trust him. Though He was not going to promise the same. He could not trust her, he knew if he trusted her too much she would eventually resurface old emotions and desires that he wanted to keep burried with Wendla. His first 'love' he felt it was only right that she would be his only one.

His eyes fluttered over to the girl who was limping into the bathroom with her briefcse. He felt an annoying fluttering in his stomach as she shut the door. He lied to her before, when he changd her last night he took his time, he looked. At first it was for the wonds, the for her body then he saw old scars. Quite a few, wether or not the were inflicted by her brother he couldn't tell. It was then when he stopped undressing her for plleasure and simply did what he needed to do. He wasn't going to bring up whatevr it was he saw last ight. For all he knew it was a trick of the candle light, and it was none of his concern. He would not embaress her more then he knew she was already embaressed.

Melchior was drawn from his thoughts when the bathroom door opened and he saw the dark haired female exit wearing a magnificent emrald dress that was much too short for her. She grinned and walked towards him, he stood still, hloathing his existence for the feelings this was giving him. Marlisa looked down for a moment and giggled before she turned and walked to the stove.

"I'll make myself usefull while you calm down Herr. Gabor" He shut his eyes smiling awkwardly as he sat down and placed his hand over his groin. "Tea?" She asked giggling. He simply nodded starting to heat up some water. She gingerly leaned against the counter and smirked. "I must say Melchi, you have odd taste in women. I didn't think you'd be the type to lke them all bloodied up."

Again, Marlisa had reminded him of the place where he once lived. She remind him of the time when he beat Wendla because he asked him too. He remembered how he got carried away and shoved her to the floor, his hormoes raging, and he remembered runnng off leaving her by herself to cry. He frowned a lttle. If only he had remembered his stupid journal she would not have returned t to him. He wouldn't have stolen her innocence and lost his to her. She wouldn't have gotten pregnant nd she would still be alive. He couldn't help but think if they would've actually wound up together in the end, but doubted it. The name that Marlisa had used too, Melchi, that was somethng both Wendla and Moritz had called him. He felt a tightening in his chest and looked over to the curious female.

"Well, what can I say?" He shrugged a bit and let out a small laugh. Marlisa opened her mouth to speak as the tea pot began to go off. She swore under her breath and poured tea for both of them. As she was doig so Melchior stood up and walked behind her. She felt his hot breath on her neck and felt her toes curl up with pleasure as he took the tea cups and walked to the table. Her jaw dropped a bit as she begn to ponder what had just happened.

Melchior simply smirked at her and held up his small cup of green tea.


	9. In the midst of this nothing

Chapter 9

It had now been a month since Marlisa's house hold incedent and she had not even made an attempt to go back to her house for the remainder of her belongings. Though she would never admit it to Melchior, she was a littl intimidated by that place. She fearedthat if she went in again she would come out in a much worse stat then last time. Of course al of her physical wounds had been healed up by now, but she still felt the emotinal dmage. That was what she hated the most. It made her feel weak and useless. She never knew it was possible to loose all of her overconfidence so easily, she had been pulled back down to earth and she hated that. She wasn't some perfect being like a god, she was just a 16 year old girl who talked to much. A stupid 16 year old girl who threw her life away for some stupid comments that didn't need to be said about her family. She wanted to turn back time and just take her fthers hit and aplogize, she wished it was possible to go back and force herself to drop the attitude for a moment. She swore under her breath, loathing how many things could chang in just one second.

Of course she loved livivng with Melchior, he was her mentor and someone she could now call a friend. She still did not trust him completely, but she new that his home was a whole lot better then the gutter she would be sleeping in if she didn't have him. It was better then all the men she would have to be fucking when the winter came. She shuddered at the thought. It was very nice here, there was food it was warm and that was all that really mattered. Her only job was to take care of household chores while Melchior was out doing odd jobs for people in town. Of course this was not taking in much money at all.

Marlisa got out of bed and started making soup for when Melchior got home. She was horrible at cooking at the beginning of the month, but since she had been doing it so much she felt that she had gotten a great deal better. He came in around the usual time and sat down at the table utterly exasperated. Marlisa brought him a bowl of soup and sat across from him. He looked at her and placed a few marks on the table.

"That's all for today?" She asked very worried "That couldn't by enough food for one meal…." She stood up and looked out the window seeing the bare trees. There wasn't many people out and not as many projects needing assitance. They would not make it through the winter if things continued on like this.

"Marli, I think…" Melchior sighed hating the idea "I think you and I both know that we need more money and I believe it would be best if you made an attempt to find a job." The girl noddd slowly her face growing pale when she considered her only job oppertunities. "I have a job in mind already and I'll."

"Melchior, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can be a prostitute… I mean to lose my virginity to some random stranger. I couldn't live with myself_" He cut her off.

"No, no not that. The Cabaret down town. You dance a little sing a little pull up you're skirt a few inches and that's it no contact needed." She shook her head violently.

"They're just as bad as prostitutes, no actually they are worse! They don't even charge there men for sex!" Melchior grabbed her hand and she stopped speaking. She felt her chest tighten and her cheeks heat up. He just looked at her, he knew that saying something wouldn't make a difference. "Fine." She said finally caving. She shook her head and his hand off hers. This ws not at all something she wanted to do, but it was undoubtably nessasry. She bit her bottom lip lightly and looked over at him. She got her coat on, Melchior looked a little confused. "Well, we might as well go now before I regret this choice even more." He quickly nodded and threw his jacket over his shoulders. Once they were outside it was dead silent. He had no clue what to say to her, and she was frustrated with herself for agreeing to this, she was opininated not a slut.

It seemed ages that the two were walking in silence, ocasionally getting looks from her olf neighbors. She was known as a slut among all of them. After all she was living with a man who she had no relation to and who she was not married to. As soon as they reached the broken down building she frooze. She looked at the front door then to Melchior. His expression sofftened as a response to hers. He didn't want her to do this, it was simply out of nesscity.

He grabbed a hand as she looked up to the older male. He opened his mouth to say something useful but no words were coming out. He mentally swore at himself as he felt his body lean in towards the smaller female. He made a quick save by simply kissing her cheek. Her lips curled into a small smile, suddenly the idea of working in a place like this wasn't all that bad. It was, after all, for him…. And herself of course! Of course _that _was the reason she was ok with all of this. It was still silent, but Melchior cleared his throat and grabbed her other hand with his free one.

"You'll do just fine, after all, you are so much more then just a pretty face." he smile grew wider at his words, though it was all very confusing why she was reacting this way to him. She laced her finger with his, her heart threaening to pound it's way right out of her chest, as she leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. Before she gave into anymore temptaions she pulled her hands from his and walked inside the bulding.

As she walked through the dingy building she began to have doubts again, but she simply thought of how much easier it would make things for her and her friend. She walked over to a man who seemed to know what was happening, he was sitting right in front of the stage, looking rather uneffected by the dancing females. He was dressed nicely, in a black suite and top hat. She stood behind him, and flatted her skirt before attempting to gain his attention.

"What is it girl…" He said, sounding uninterested. "Looking for a little fun?" He asked with a smirk. Marlisa's stomach churned when she began to think about 'fun' time with him. Lecherous old fuck. But Marlisa simply held her tounge and shook her head.

"Actually, sir, I am looking for a job." This caught themales attention, her turned and looked the girl over for a moment. He stood up, it was then when Marlisa realized how much taller he was then her. He circled around her and smirked a little.

"A job, tell me how old are you girl."

"I'm sixteen sir, and my nam is Marlisa. Not girl, I'd _greatly _appreciate if you would call me my name." She stopped herself before saying anything else that would jeopordize her chances of getting the job.

"Ah, a young one then. Bend over for me, let me have a good look." Marlisa's ceeks flushed red as she bent over the male chuckled and intrusted for her to stand up. "Well, I haven't yet seen you in action, but I'll give you a test day on say… Friday?" Marisa nodded, he stuck his hand out to her she quickly grabbed it and shook it. He smirked and looked her over again. "Well have something pretty for you to wear." He finally released her hand, she looked at him another moment longer then quickly left seeing Melchior standing outside huddled over.

"Friday." She said forcing herself to smile. He grinned and quickly hugged her without realizing what he was doing. She smirked and hugged him back. "No lets go home before you freeze to death, Melchi."


	10. There Once was a Maiden

It was dark outside the house and rather cold. The cold was actually the problem, Marlisa had woken up due to the excessive cold she felt in the house. The female wandered over to the fire only to see that not even embers were left burning. This was especially unfortunate since the wood that Melchior and Marlisa had used to make that fire was the very last of the fire wood. The small framed female cursed under her breath as she walked over to the stove. She turned it on and placed her hands very the flame hoping it would warm them. She glanced at the fire and frowned. Things had changed so much in such little time. How long had it been since she saw her mother? How long had it been since she was able to have a nicly cooked meal and sleep on a comfortable warm bed? How long had it been since she was able to see Merdardus? The young girls chest tightened as she felt a few tears fall from her eyes. She missed him most of all. It was hard for Marlisa to be without the boy who she, well, loved.

"Marli..." Melchior muttered, he had been awakened by the sound of her soft sobs. The 17 year old shifted onto his side and got a good look at her. She quickly turned off the stove and dried her eyes. "What's the matter, shouldn't you be sleeping? Today's the big day down at the Cabaret." Marlisa was silent, she pressed her back against the counter and looked towards the dark floor.

"It's much to cold to sleep, and we ran out of fire wood... Again..." Melchior swore and sat up in his bed. "I was actaully surprised that the wood had lasted as long as it did."

"Not to fret Marli. For tomorrow you will be working, and I can almost assure you that our finacial issues will all be in the past." Melchior stumbled his way out of bed and over to the female. He grabbed her hands and pressed them to his warm chest. "You're ice cold..." Her took his other hand and grazed her damp cheek with it. "And you've been crying." The male held her closer to him. Marlisa closed her eyes and allowed herself to be buried in his chest. "I do not know what could e making you so sad, but it pains me to see you like this. Marlisa... I do not want you to suffer... If it is about the job, do not show up later. We can make due without the money... I can try to get a job to support us! Even though I know that's what society would expect us to do." He moved his hands down to the small of her back, and took a deep breath in through his nose, taking in her alluring fragrance. He was so tempted to pull her hair ever so slightly and kiss those lips of hers. The idea made him blush and hold her closer. Marlisa was blushing as well, for she felt a funny little fluttering feeling i her stomach.. The same kind of feeling she would get whenever she was around Medardus. "Come." He said his voice cracking a little. "Come sleep with me in my bed tonight. It's much to cold for us not to sleep next to each other.. Please I don't want to wake up and find you've died of hypothermia." Marlisa puled back from the hug and gripped his hand tightly. She looked at him in the dark and smiled a little.

"Yes... We should." That was the last thing she said before laying in bed with him. Melchior laid on his side and face her back. The way the blanket fell over her body was beginning to drive him crazy. It had been ages since he'd seen something as beautiful as that... As beautiful as her. He cursed himself in his head. It was unacceptable, this girl would wind up the same as Wendla if he acted on impulse again. Melchior would not allow himself to kill this amazing woman as well. So instead of cupping her soft breast in his hand her moved himself closer to her and fell asleep in her hair. Allowing the scent of it to carry him off into a wonderfully pleasant dream about her. Marlisa on the other hand laid in bed awake, she felt Melchiors warmth pressing against her body, and that triggered those pesky butterflies again. Before allowing herself to fall asleep, Marlisa buried herself in his chest. It was odd, but Marlisa felt safe when she pressed herself against Melchior. She felt safer then she had in a long while.

When morning broke Marlisa shivered and found herself in Melchiors arms still. He was sleeping, and Marlisa felt so happy. She pressed even closer to him, and began to run her fingers along the muscle on his arms. His hands were rough and obviously those of a manual worker, but she felt so happy holding them. And the thought of those hands touching her in anyway excited the female. A few moments later Melchior woke up. He looked straight into the girls hazel eyes and smiled.

"Today is the day which will change how we live Marlisa. You will help us obtain a better tomorrow. Now lets get you ready. You must look perfect for your performance. " The small female leaned against Melchiors chest and pressed her fingers lightly against the older males chest. She closed her eyes and listened. Melchior blushed and stroked the back of her head affectionately.

"I hear... I hear you're heart Melchior... I've never heard a sound as peaceful and warm as this." Melchior felt a tinge of pain in his heart. It was like De ja vue. It pained Melchior to think about Wendla, but this was an instance where he couldn't help it. The way Marlisa was pressed against him helplessly, she was so innocent... so frail. Melchior knew he could easily have his way wit her, but didn't want that. He did not want his filthy hands to spoil such a beauty. Melchior slowly moved Marlisa away from his chest. She looked at him longingly and he looked at her a slight tinge of pain apparent in his face. The small female felt a little hurt, she couldn't understand why he had reacted so badly.

"Well, that would happen when ones head is near a chest... I'm sure I would hear you're heart too if you pressed me against your chest." Melchior glanced longingly at her chest then back to Marlisa's face. She looked to the floor and turned around quickly. The young man wasn't certain what he could to to remedy this look, so he simply stood there and watched her get er est outfit together. She looked over at Melchior from under her eyes, a frown apparent upon her face.

"Melchi, can you please... turn around or something. I must get changed." His face flushed and he quickly turned to face the wall. It was silent for a moment or two, the only sound that filled the room was Marlisa fumbling with her hands to get undressed. "I had an odd dream last night..." Marlisa started. "I dreamed that I was living in my house and my brother had been kicked out, and I was so happy. And I dreamed that I was so happy, my mother loved me and my Papa wasn't ashamed to look at me. And things were amazing. Then it changed." Marlisa was now in her undergarments. She glanced over her shoulder towards Melchior to make sure he was still facing the other way. " I was sleeping and there was a loud noise down stairs. I was scared, but I thought I would be fine, my mom and dad loved me so they would save me. Then my door opened. I hide under the blankets and hear the door lock. I was so scared... It was a dream, but I was so scared. He ripped the blanket from my body and left me naked and exposed on the bed. I wasn't even naked until he took the blanket off. I felt so vulnerable, and it just got worse as he pressed himself down on me and forced himself inside of me. I begged and screamed for him to stop, but he didn't, and whenever I screamed her would spank me and scold me for yelling. Then he left me with a promise to come back. I don't understand Melchior... I don't know why I would see these things. I can't understand what in my head makes me think about this." Marlisa buttoned her last button and turned to face Melchior "I have to go now, I don't want to be late."

Melchior was horrified by what Marlisa had just said. He was unable to understand why she would even think about such foolish things. No, foolish wasn't, horrific was. The thought of a strange man violating Marlisa was terrifying to Melchior He would not violate her so he would not allow another man to spoil her. Melchior walked over to Marlisa silently and grabbed her hand. She looked at him and he looked back affectionately.

"Well, it was only a dream. And for that I am grateful." Melchior gripped her hand tightly and walked her towards the door. "No lets go get you that job. You're as beautiful as an angel. They would be stupid not to take you in for a position."


End file.
